New start
by Rocksteady-baby
Summary: Quinn has moved to New York along with her best friend Santana. She meets Rachel Berry there whom she has not seen for 2 years and she is met with someone who is the total opposite of the girl Quinn Fabray once knew. Also includes Santana and Aria relationship and the other PLL characters. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot. Rated M for safety


**Hey guys! Rocksteady-baby here, sorry I haven't uploaded yet am currently working on my next chapter for both Arias little sunshine and Unexpected circumstances. But for now here is a crossover of Glee and PLL **** DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they rightfully belong to Marlene King and Ryan Murphy I only own the plot.**

I came to New York for a change, I knew I would see her again, but this was not how I expected to reunite with her.

Stepping off the plane Santana and I linked arms and made our way to a taxi. Jumping in we called out the directions to our new flat we set on our way. I looked out in awe at the city having been there a mere 2 years ago, yet it had changed so much. Having left Glee we were able to pursue other paths, we both got offered college scholarships, so moved in together.

We arrived at the apartment block and hopped out, paying the cabbie we rushed up to our impressive flat.

"Quinn"

I turned to Santana, whose mouth was wide in amazement.

"Its so big, I shotgun this room"

She ran and disappeared in a room, following her chuckling, I found her splayed over a bed. She rolled on her side.

"Mine!"

"Haha okay!"

My hands raised I walked into the other room and set my bags on the bed, grabbing my purse and phone I ran out the door

"Be back later Tana!"

Setting out on the street I walked to Times square, I looked on the billboards and saw all sorts of different people starring in Broadway shows.

"It's funny how you expect something, but you're surprised that things don't ever go your way"

Spinning around I saw a girl next to me, she wore dark skinny jeans with a black tanktop. With converse on her feet, her hair contrasted the rest of her outfit, it was purple. But I recognized the voice, she turned and I was met with familiar brown eyes.

"What don't recognize me?"

"Rachel?"

"Surprise"

Her eyes were filled with hidden sorrow. I pained me to look into them.

"How are you?"

"How do you think I am Quinn!" she snapped at me.

I reached out to touch her arm, but she shrugged me off. Turning away she walked off and disappeared into the New York crowd. Stunned I walked back to the flat to fill in Santana.

"She what!" Santana gasped.

I was sitting cross legged on the bed telling Santana of my encounter with Rachel Berry.

"I know, she was completely different"

"God girl we need to go out, I know a club, lets go"

Nodding I ran into my room, trying to shrug of the weird feeling I had from seeing Rachel I got changed into my blue dress and black heels, letting my hair hang down my back I reapplied my makeup and joined Santana at the door. We walked the quick trip to the club and after being let in straight away. Walking up to the bar Santana jumped over it and hugged the girl behind it. The girl turned and squealed.

"Tana!"

"Hey Aria! Thanks for letting us in girl"

"No worries babe"

Aria then leaned in and stood on her tippy toes to kiss the latina.

"Wheres the other girls?"

"Getting Rach ready to sing"

"Oh okay, well we will take a seat and order a drink"

I looked at the chemistry between the two girls and smiled. I had to admit the Rosewood born pixie was cute. I had recently 'come out' also and was keen to find someone to be with, but I was new to this and was freaking out. grabbing the drink Santana passed to me I drank half of it, the latina beside me eyes grew big. Suddenly a burst of commotion could be heard, turning around I saw a blonde girl step on stage and grab the mic.

"How y'all doing tonight?"

The crowd whooped and hollered making the girl laugh.

"Well my friend Emily and I would like to get this night started with a little song called Kiss Me"

The two sit on the chairs and begin to sing.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

The crowd whooped and hollered as the girls, chants of "Hanna" and "Emily" could be heard. The two girls took a bow and ran off stage. Suddenly Rachel appeared, her look similar to that earlier, I watched as she smiled at the crowd who were cheering for her. Taking a seat she started to sing "Numb" by Lincoln Park.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_[Chorus:]_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Rachel looked straight at me, eyes full of sadness and I felt tears glisten and my vision blurred.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

_[Chorus:]_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too._

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

_[Chorus:]_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_[Chorus:]_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) _

As soon as she was done she bowed and left the stage, running out the clubs back door. I followed her as Spencer got up to sing Dark horse with Toby.

_Oh, no._

_[Spencer:]_

_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

'_Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate_

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

_It's a yes or no, no maybe_

_So just be sure before you give it all to me_

_All to me, give it all to me_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')_

_There's no going back_

_[Toby - Rap Verse:]_

_Uh_

_She's a beast_

_I call her Karma (come back)_

_She eats your heart out_

_Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)_

_Be careful_

_Try not to lead her on_

_Shorty's heart is on steroids_

_Cause her love is so strong_

_You may fall in love_

_When you meet her_

_If you get the chance you better keep her_

_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart_

_She'll turn cold as a freezer_

_That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_

_She can be my Sleeping Beauty_

_I'm gonna' put her in a coma_

_Woo!_

_Damn I think I love her_

_Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care_

_She ride me like a roller coaster_

_Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)_

_Her love is like a drug_

_I was tryna hit it and quit it_

_But lil' mama so dope_

_I messed around and got addicted_

_[Spencer:]_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_

_There's no going back_

The music could be heard from outside. Rachel turned to me.

"What do you want Quinn!" Venom seeped in her tone.

"Look Rachel im sorry for what I did to you in high school, im so sorry but I was just trying to tell myself not to feel the way I did towards you.

Rachel turned towards me and I was crying.

"I forgive you okay Quinn, but what do you mean"

"Rach I like you…a lot, and have for a long time, ive just tried to discourage myself"

Rachel looked at me and smiled, the light sparking in her eyes

"Quinn I have always hoped you would secretly say that, I have liked you a lot too and it hurt when you bullied me, but I just cant forget all that you did to me"

"I understand that so im willing to prove myself"

Rachel nodded and smiled, we hugged and walked back in to see Aria now standing on stage the crowd was going mental and she sat down with a guitar, taking the mic she addressed the crowd.

"Hey guys Aria here, you may know me from the bar, im going to take it down a notch and sing to you a little song I wrote myself called You Sound Good to Me, hope y'all like it"

She smiled at Santana as she begun.

_The full moon_

_Is shining like a spotlight_

_I could just sit and listen to you talkin' all night_

_When you whisper_

_Yeah, baby, when you lean in_

_I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feelin'_

_It's like Amen from the back of the choir_

_Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires_

_Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_

_Strumming them guitar strings_

_And like an old song on the radio_

_That you grew up to and everybody knows_

_Rushin' of the water when the river rolls_

_Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Tell me_

_All of your stories_

_And don't you leave nothin' out 'cause baby, I ain't in a hurry_

_Every little thing you say_

_Got a real nice ring to it_

_The way it rolls off your lips_

_And oh, when you give me that kiss_

_It's like Amen from the back of the choir_

_Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires_

_Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_

_Strumming them guitar strings_

_Like an old song on the radio_

_That you grew up to and everybody knows_

_Rushin' of the water when the river rolls_

_Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, mm-mm_

_Like an Amen from the back of the choir_

_Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires_

_Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_

_Strumming them guitar strings_

_Like an old song on the radio_

_That you grew up to and everybody knows_

_Rushin' of the water when the river rolls_

_Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good (sound so good)_

_Baby, you sound good to me (sound so good)_

_Baby, you sound so good to me (sound so good)_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good to me. _

Once again the crowd cheered and Santana hopped on stage and picked the girl up, swinging her around, Aria giggled crazily. I looked at Rachel who smiled.

"Santanas whipped by that one!"

I grinned and nodded my head. We giggled and then as if it was nothing Rachel leant in and kissed me. I felt that spark and as she pulled away I pulled her head back and kissed her again, it got intense before Rachel pulled away, a small smile on her lips.

"Well that changes things"

I laugh as I pull her in again for another kiss. Her lips are soft and full, and I never realized how small she really was.

"I love your new style Rach"

She smiled "Thanks, I love that dress on you" her eyes roam as she speaks. I smirk knowing that this dress was one of my new ones that Santana helped pick out. I wore it tonight knowing that it shaped the right places and showed all I had to offer. She wraps her arms around me, her hands resting on the place previously observed and smiled up at me, the Rachel Berry I knew shone through

"Well looks like my urges beat my sense for once Quinn"

"That's okay we will take it slow"

"I just thought I would never love anyone after Finn" her eyes tear up and I finally realize the pain behind her and smile sadly.

"I will always protect you and catch you, im not going anywhere Rach"

I hugged her tight and swayed to the music.


End file.
